


Should've Been Us

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronic Illness, Developing Friendships, Dress Up, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Internalized Homophobia, Keaton School of the Arts, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Requited Unrequited Love, Short One Shot, Sick Miles, Side of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because as much as Jax wishes it was him that Miles was dressing up for, he cared about him as a friend, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Been Us

"I look absolutely ridiculous. What is this, Lady Gaga 1999?"

Jax snorted, nearly choking on his bagel. Now that he thought about it, maybe sequins and sparkles on a leather jacket wasn't quite Miles' style. (Still, soon Jax's jacket would smell like pine and coffee and most importantly, _Miles_. 

"Okay, okay. Try something else. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've got a vintage band t-shirt somewhere in there." Miles smirked and walked back into the closet, sliding the door closed just enough. He pushed it but forgot to completely close it. Jax managed to scoot just a bit to the left and get a fantastic view of Miles' back.

It really wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Miles was going out with Alya, because it was _Jax_ who knew about the disease, and it was _Jax_ who calmed him down when Miles came running, freaking out about his first 'date'. Besides, Alya was just a hopelessly-in-love teenage girl. Miles didn't even have a crush on her, and Jax knew that because Miles _told_ him just earlier that morning. 

(First date! How could someone like Miles have never dated before? And why did Alya have to be his first date?!)

The door whooshed all the way open and Miles sauntered out, mocking a model and posing. Jax laughed and stood up, immediately ushering Miles back in. "Oh, it's _awful,_ bro! Back inside! Choose something better!"

"You told me to try it on!" Miles retorted, barely holding back laughter. 

After another moment Miles came out again- (Came out of the closet? In Jax's dreams...) and this time he was wearing a very loose-fitting tan knit sweater that just looked flat out _adorable_ on Miles and for an evil moment, Jax contemplated telling him it was bad just so Alya wouldn't get the pleasure of seeing it. 

But Miles looked so goddamn hopeful. 

"This alright?" He asked softly, playing with the hem. "You're the fashion expert, not me. I wanna look okay for the concert, man!"

Jax liked that Miles wasn't even calling it a date, he just kept to calling it a concert. Because that's what it was. A concert with a friend, and nothing more. Only that 'friend' was Alya, and Jax knew for a fact that the doe-eyed-girl would spend every second drooling over Miles.

He smiled warmly, finally. "Looks perfect. I've taught you well."

"Oh, c'mon! I wanna look good for Taylor Swift!" Miles joked, smoothing out the sweater and sitting down on Jax's bed next to him. 

"I'm sure Alya will like it," Jax said quietly, trying not to strain his smile. Miles looked surprised.  
"Whoa, no! I already told you, this isn't a _date_ , it's a... um..."

"It's a date, Miles." Jax deadpanned.

Miles bit his bottom lip. "I don't really like her like that," he admitted. "She's nice, I guess, but I don't want to go out with her."

(Blessings from heaven. Really.)

"Well, date or not, I'm sure it'll be fun. The 1989 album was a good one." 

"Do you think that... maybe my illness will get in the way?" Miles asked hesitantly. He saw Jax open his mouth to retort, but quickly interrupted. "No- I mean, I barely get through _school_ , Jax! I haven't done anything like this in a long, long time. Really, besides school, the only other time I get out is when I'm with you-" 

"Miles."

"-and _you_ know how to snap me out of it, but what if I faint or something, and then Alya will-"

"Miles!" 

He promptly shut up and Jax let out a sigh. Be began seriously. "Look, Miles, if you feel faint, or your mood swings get worse, make sure you get to the bathroom or something. Bring spare food in a bag or something, as well as your medication, okay?"

The taller boy smiled fondly. "What would I do without you?"

"I may just have to follow you around all night."

"I may just ask you to. The night would be better with you by my side, not-"

Jax's eyes widened, as did Miles', and he looked like he hadn't even meant to say it. Suddenly something else was filling up the room. They were sitting really close together, and Miles was subtly licking his top lip and Jax felt his heart start to pound and he leaned in and then-

_Ring! Rinnngggg!_

They both jumped a foot in the air, scrambling away from each-other and Miles fumbled for his cellphone, pulling it out shakily and answering. "H-hello?"

Jax was still struggling to catch his breath, completely taken off-guard by the sudden tension. He had almost kissed Miles! Miles had almost kissed him! Still on the phone, Miles nodded. "Um- yeah, I'll be right there, Alya- uh, yeah, kay. B-bye!" He hung up.

"Yeah-t-that was Alya. I better get going, Jax."

Nodding quickly, Jax led him to the door and Miles paused as he walked out. He turned back and opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and just nodded politely before leaving the house.

Jax sank to the floor and started crying and laughing hysterically.


End file.
